


i am feeling a little peculiar.

by falconeggs



Series: take a deep breath (the sense8 au) [1]
Category: Emmerdale, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe- Sense8, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconeggs/pseuds/falconeggs
Summary: "You're not going mad. You're growing.""Growing?" Robert asks, his eyes peeling from himself to Kelvin beside him. "Growing into what?""Something more," Kelvin says ominously, and Robert feels sick. He expresses this by rolling his eyes and scoffing.ORThe Sense8 AU no one asked for.





	i am feeling a little peculiar.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains references to Aaron's abuse, but never implicitly states it. It also references his time in prison, but does not go into detail.
> 
> There are a few original characters throughout this fic that are important to the story. I've tried to make them easy to keep track of.
> 
> Please excuse any typos, I tried my best to fix them all. tbh this might be all unfollowable filth and I'd never know.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's all together too late for Robert's liking. It's past two in the morning, and the set is quiet. He's probably one of the last to leave the studio, if not the last. With the film being as close as it is to completion, late nights were mandatory. He's showered and got his own clothes back on and ready to leave.

(He's less ready to face Chrissie back home, who would never have stayed up for him.)

He's closing up his trailer when he senses a presence behind him. He turns to see a woman. She's got dark skin and hair, but her eyes are soft in a way he's never experienced. She's looking at Robert in a way he's always dreamed of being looked at, with pride and admiration and unconditional love. Her dress is tattered and the color of it is faded.

He knows he's never seen her before. He's got a knack for faces, and hers is not one he's seen. But he knows her. Every cell in his body knows exactly who she is and that he loves her just as much as her eyes are reflecting to him.

When she reaches for his hand, he doesn't hesitate to give it to her. As their fingers touch, his whole world changes, and he's not on his way to the car park, but in some abandoned warehouse. The air around him is hot, and smells like dust and distant flowers.

He can feel other hands within his own, holding her hand. It's a foreign feeling to be sure, but not at all unwelcome. It feels normal, like he's not alone.

Behind her, across the giant, empty room, his eyes raise. He sees the silhouette of a man at the door, and he sees the familiar sight of someone raising a gun. However, this gun in this hand is not a prop gun.

"Look out!" He hears a woman cry in a language he knows he doesn't know, but can suddenly understand.

But it's too late. A shot rings out, and he's standing in front of his trailer with his hand extended to nothing. He blinks a few times and his head starts to ache.

After another minute, he leaves, taking a painkiller in the car on his way home.

 

  
* * *

 

  
The loud buzzer of the doors unlocking to freedom rattled in Aaron's ears. He takes a deep breath and steps through the doors he'd been longingly staring at for the last year. He's dressed back up in the suit he wore for his sentencing, though it's tighter now in the arms and chest from where his muscle has built up. The last time he stood in this spot, he was a different man, a whole different kind of fucked up.

He stands outside of the prison, waiting for Chas and Liv to appear. Their tardiness is unsurprising. He steps away from the doors, just in case the prison workers decided to change their minds and drag him back in.

Then, she appears before him. She looks out of place and completely at home all at once. She's beautiful, mostly in her kind, warm eyes, and she's using them to make him feel safe and protected.

His mind supplies her name, even though he knows they've never met. Imani. Looking at her tired smile makes him feel like he's come home. It's better than he imagined it would be.

Imani reaches her hand out to him, and he takes it without hesitation. She's nearly as rough-handed as he is, but she's warm, and it's the first gentle touch he's had in a year.

But then, he's not in the chilly, English morning, but in a stuffy warehouse. And he can feel that it's not just his hand in hers. It's odd, and he undoubtably knows it, but doesn't feel all too abnormal.

Before he gets another moment to contemplate what was happening, he hears a woman call out, he hears a gunshot that rings in his ears as he's back in front of the prison.

There are tools Aaron used in prison to help him cope. But none of the hallucinations from when he was fucked up on drugs felt as real as that did. He was there, with Imani, he had to have been. There's no way that Aaron could have imagine her tattered dress or callused hands or the stagnant air in the warehouse.

He's thankful that he sees his Mum's car round the corner so that he might be distracted. She parks and Liv spills out of the passenger's seat to run into Aaron's waiting arms.

The headache sets in after Aaron is already in the car. It's fucking obliterating, and far worse than anything else he's ever felt, and his ears are still ringing from the gunshot that he couldn't have imagined.

"You alright, love?" Chas asks him. "You look like you seen a ghost."

Aaron huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. "I'm good," he lies. "Just happy to be going home."

 

  
* * *

 

  
Robert is thankful for many things. Generally, he's thankful for all he has. He's worked hard to become a recognizable face. He's thankful for his life and his health and all his opportunity.

Presently, he's thankful for the morning off, and for Chrissie's early start. His headache hasn't dimmed, not with the aid of painkillers and a solid eight hours.

It doesn't hinder the performance he gives in front of the camera. Nor does the constant reminder of the strangely realistic hallucination he'd had. He catches a producer with tears in his eyes, and he can't help but preen a little bit when he notices. He's very good at what he does, and he definitely knows it.

He's rushed off the set and back to his trailer for yet another round of Hurry Up And Wait. But, now that he's sitting on his own without the wonderful distraction of a scene, the headache seems to get more intense. He hears something. Actually, he hears a few things, including distant music and conversations in familiar accents.

He peeks through every single one of his covered windows, only to find a deserted lot. What he's hearing is not from what's around him. He panics for a moment, but tries to listen closer. The music gets clearer, as do the overlapping conversation. He tastes beer in his mouth and feels a quiet relief in his chest that doesn't quite feel like it belongs to him.

The sensations dull and brighten in waves, and the panic sets aside. He decides that he hasn't the time to freak out, that there's too much work to be done and he can have a breakdown when filming is complete, opting to pick up his script and study up for his next scene.

He stands and shakes himself out and stretches his neck out. He trills his tongue and works his face muscles as he looks over the script.

He's confident that the scene will be great. All of his scenes were great. But his determination to climb in the industry pushed him to be better than just great. This scene could get him real recognition and launch him further into his stardom.

Eventually, he's called back to set. As he sits in his chair, being patted down with makeup sponges, he feels a lump form in his throat, an emotion that isn't his. Before he can process it, he and his costar are pushed in front of the camera.

In the midst of his scene, he turns to face his costar, only to find another man standing in his place. If he were to glance around, he'd notice that the set was replaced with a pub, scattered with people he'd nearly recognize. Still, the emotions are still there. He carries on with his lines.

"I'm not talking about this," he seethed, staring at the stranger. "Especially with you. What happened to me, it's none of your business. Why don't you just fuck off where you belong?"

He turns to look away, but he catches the man smirking at him. "Not man enough to face it?" The man asks him. "Everyone's so afraid to hurt your feelings. But, maybe, no one is willing to admit that some shady shit like you deserves everything that happened to him."

It wasn't exactly the right line, but it was close enough that his actions would still work. He chuckles, noticing the pint by his hand. He picks it up and takes a sip. "Yeah, because you know everything," he scoffed, putting the pint back down on the bar. "You want to start a fight with me? Right here? You should think about that. Think about the last time someone picked a fight with me. You wouldn't stand a chance. We both know it." He looks at the man, and clearly it hits home the way it's supposed to. "If you're doing this, you've got one shot." He pauses and looks over him again. "Make it a good one."

The man's jaw tightened. He huffed out of his nose and backed away, tapping the bar as he went. "I won't forget about this, Dingle," he promised.

And, just like that, he was back in front of the camera. The director was calling cut, and coming to him with praise.

"Robert," he says, clapping his hands together. "I don't know what that was, but it was fucking amazing. That was perfect. Don't change a thing."

The director moves on to give notes to his costar and instructs everyone to take five, but Robert can't be bothered to listen. He was somewhere else. The experience was as vivid and detailed as the woman in the warehouse had been.

 

  
* * *

 

  
Aaron takes a deep, shaky breath, downs the rest of his pint and heads straight for the toilets. He stands there for a moment, gripping the edges of a sink, trying to get his breathing in check.

His mind was reeling. What was Ross doing, trying to provoke him? Why would he bring that up? And what happened at the end there?

It was like he had stepped away from himself, and was witnessing someone else's actions within his own body. He noticed the change in his own posture, and the slightly different way his mouth formed the words.

For the second time that day, Aaron questions his sanity.

Rather than think about that, he turns on the faucet and splashes cool water over his face and neck. He takes a few more deep breaths and looks up at the mirror.

It is not himself looking back. He recognizes the reflection instantly, because anyone could. Robert Sugden is the biggest movie star. His face is absolutely everywhere.

Aaron's eyebrows furrow, and Robert's raise in surprise. After a moment, though, the both soften, because looking at each other feels like coming home for the first time years. To Aaron, it feels more like coming home than actually coming home did. It feels more like coming home than reaching out and touching Imani's hand. Robert's features soften into a warm face, and he never wants to look away.

"Aaron," Adam interrupts loudly, barging in. Aaron's eyes snap away from the mirror and to his friend. "You alright, bro?" He asks, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Aaron smiles and takes a deep breath, nodding. "Yeah," he said. "I'm good."

He looks back to the mirror and only sees himself, and he wonders, in the very back of his mind, if he'd imagined the entire thing.

 

  
* * *

 

  
After his five that was too short, Robert has trouble focusing. His mind keeps wandering back to the man in the mirror. Aaron. It dances around in his head, like the most delicate whisper and the most beautiful sonata. It's a feeling that fills him up and makes him feel right. He's never been a romantic, never really been one for relating to the great poets, which makes the whole ordeal even more surprising to him.

It doesn't matter much, that Robert can't focus. He has a measly two lines for the rest of this particular scene and is mostly in the background. If anyone notices that he's not spot on, they clearly don't care to bring it up. Either that, or they're too afraid of his temper.

It's another late night for him. Not as late as the night before, with it nearing midnight when he makes his dashing escape from his trailer. There are a few scattered fans by the fences, waiting for a chance to see him. Amongst them is a man, and he catches Robert's eye.

He's tall, and quite muscular beneath his loose jacket. He's mixed race, most likely, as Robert can't pinpoint exactly what race he is. He's handsome, though incomparable to Aaron. Mostly, he's intimidating, but familiar.

They lock eyes for a moment as Robert passes, waving and saying hello to the excited fan club that had to have been waiting for hours to see him. Something about the man makes makes his stomach twist up and his head spin, though not in an altogether unpleasant way. Still, it makes him hurry across the lot a little faster than he usually would.

He's safely back in his own car when he nearly shits his pants in surprise.

"Hello, Robert," said the intimidating stranger, who was now, somehow, occupying his passenger seat.

To this, Robert jumps in his seat and promptly cowers into the door. "How the fuck did you get in my car?" He demands, his heart pounding like a war drum and throbbing in his ears. "You were outside the fence. How did you get in my car?!"

The man smiles, and he becomes less intimidating. In his eyes is the glimmer of the warmth he saw in Imani's eyes. Robert wants to trust, which is a strange feeling that he's had more times in the last day than he has the rest of his life put together.

"My name is Kelvin," the man introduces himself. "And I'm still outside of the fence."

In less than a blink of an eye, Robert is looking through the fence. The fans are walking away after having gotten their chance to see him. They can't seem to see him now. Way off in the distance, he sees his car. Robert's eyes widen, and his fingers reach out and touch the fence. It's cold against his fingers, and too real for his mind to make up.

"This is real," Kelvin agrees with his thoughts. "You're not going mad. You're growing."

"Growing?" Robert asks, his eyes peeling from himself to Kelvin beside him. "Growing into what?"

"Something more," Kelvin says ominously, and Robert feels sick. He expresses this by rolling his eyes and scoffing, looking back at his car. Kelvin smirks and nudges him, and Robert feels that, too. "I'm sorry. Imani says--. Said. She said my sense of humor was too dark."

Kelvin takes a moment to think about her. About a million things dash through Robert's mind. He felt her loss after only having known her for a few moments. This man and Imani, they were clearly very close.

"You knew her," Robert says, dumbly.

Kelvin nods, and they're back in Robert's car. "She died before she could tell you what was happening to you," he says. "I gratefully accept this task. You are her children, and it is my honor to protect you in her place."

Robert blinks. He blinks again, and a few more times.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here?" He asks. "First, I see a woman in a warehouse, then I see a man in my mirror who isn't me, and now, this." He stares for a moment, waiting for Kelvin's explanation. "You have five minutes to convince me or I'm calling the police."

Kelvin shifts in his seat uncomfortably. "I'd rather you didn't do that," he said.

Robert quirks an eyebrow. "Then you'd better explain quickly."

Kelvin takes a breath, and thinks back on how his own father spoke to them when they were born. He can't help but think that Imani would be much better than he at this. He almost feels her hand brushing against his in support.

"You have a headache," he starts. "You've had it, starting last night when... you lost you connection with Imani. It happens at all of our births."

"Our births?" Robert interrupts, his voice lilting with incredulousness. "Are you saying I was born last night?"

"Reborn," Kelvin corrects. "As a sensate. If you want to understand what's happening to you, stop interrupting me. I'm all you have right now." Robert purses his lips. It's sufficient enough for Kelvin. "You were reborn as a sensate last night. Imani, the woman in the warehouse, she is your mother."

"You've said 'sensate' multiple times, like I'm just supposed to know what that means," Robert interrupts, again, despite the other man telling him not to. It earns a sharp look from Kelvin. "You don't have a lot of time, and I'm, for once, too tired for theatrics, so can we get on with it?"

Kelvin sighs, but carries on. "There are many theories about what sensates are," Kelvin said. "Fascinating studies as of recent have shown that we just far enough away from the Homo sapiens to be classified as our own species."

Robert sputters at that very offhanded comment. "I'm not a human being?" He shouts, his heart thundering in his ears again.

"You're more than a human being," he says. "You are eight human beings. Around the world, seven other people saw Imani before she died. You felt them there, in the warehouse. They are your cluster. In the next few days, the connection within your cluster will be settled."

"My cluster?" Robert interjects. Despite promises from Kelvin, it certainly felt like Robert was losing his mind.

"Yes," Kelvin continues. "You already sense them within you. You can taste their food and hear their music already, can't you? They are your other selves. You took your first breaths together. Their lives were always meant to be entwined with yours. You will always be with them and they will always be with you. You will learn their skills and their languages. You'll have strength and support in ways you'll never know you needed. They're more than your family."

Robert listens. He stays quiet. He tries to process this, but something else comes to mind. "Imani was in your cluster," he says.

Kelvin gives a wistful smile, and they're back outside, by the fence again. "She was an amazing woman," he says, his eyes tilted towards a starless sky. "She was fearless. She did whatever she had to for the people she loved."

Robert remembers an echo of romance. Imani and Kelvin wrapped in a tender embrace breezes through his mind like a half-forgotten dream. "You loved her," he says, stating the obvious once again.

"With all of my heart," Kelvin admits, and Robert believes it. He feels the echo of Imani's love in his bones.

Robert leans against the fence and stares at the patch of grass before him. "I'm a sensate," he tests out, feeling what a new truth feels like in his mouth. "I'm part of some collective consciousness all over the world. I have seven other selves."

It sounds too ridiculous to be true. The rational part of Robert didn't want to believe any of it, even if there was another part of him that felt that answer seep into his very being and accept it as truth.

"You'll believe it when you see it," Kelvin says, kicking the fence near Robert. He's smiling, despite his sadness. Robert wants to like him. "You already have. Saw a man in your mirror?" Kelvin's smile expands into a grin. "The first time I saw Imani was in a mirror."

Robert blushes, but doesn't know why. It makes Kelvin laugh. "I have to go," he says. "You'll see me soon. And so will the rest of your cluster. Just go with what you see. Don't let it overwhelm you."

Robert is back in his car, and Kelvin isn't beside him. He lets out a huff of a laugh and shakes his head. "Yeah," he grumbles. "Right. Don't let it overwhelm you. Great advice."

 

  
* * *

 

  
Kelvin, as it turns out, is right. About it all. The more time that passes, the more the eight of them feel each other. It's a connection that's easier than breathing. They're not sure if it stems from one mind, but a thought ripples through all of them, about how this is something they'd never known they'd been missing

 

  
* * *

 

  
Aaron is woken up one early Saturday morning by the roar of blow driers and upbeat techno music. He meets Rania, a deeply underestimated hairdresser born and raised in Alexandria, Egypt, who is the perfect combination of quirky and endearing. She shares a cup of tea and a cigarette with him on her fifteen minute break.

She spends an evening in his bathroom, showing him how to groom himself to accentuate his features.

("Does this have anything to do with the movie star?" She teases as she trims down his beard, a smirk plastered into her lips.

He doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. She already knows. Of course she fucking does.)

 

  
* * *

 

  
Robert, on the other hand, finds himself in Rio de Janeiro, watching Mariana fight. She's so brutal and ruthless in the ring, and not at all afraid to fight dirty, that the sight of her startles him when she's wins.

Because she's beautiful. Not just beautiful, but absolutely angelic. More so than any costar he's ever worked with or any girl on a billboard. Her eyes are almost the same color as Aaron's. Her lips are full and her nose is straight and her hair is impeccable and her ass is to die for. When Robert figures out that she competes in pageants, he's not at all surprised. She's everything a beauty queen should be, but with the added bonus of being a complete badass.

They like each other for infinite reasons, with the main one being that the pair of them are the bitchiest.

(Mari likes to watch him on set, fascinated by the movie business. She makes offhand comments about his costars that are all too much in alignment with his own thoughts.

Then again, their minds are connected.)

 

  
* * *

 

  
Aaron sees Robert at the edge of the scrapyard. Robert sees Aaron behind some of the crew between shots. They smile at each other. It's not enough time for a real greeting.

It never is enough time for a real greeting.

 

  
* * *

 

  
Aaron gets drawn into a kitchen in Jeddah, where Khaled is cooking kabsa for he and his daughter. It smells delicious, better than any curry he's ever had. It makes Khaled laugh, that thought, because of course his food smells better than come curry.

Nadia is nearly five, and Aaron can see that she looks so much like her mother. He feels her loss in his heart, because Khaled does. But, more than that, Aaron feels the love that Khaled has for Nadia in every cell, and he already loves her as if she were his own.

("Papa?" She says from his side, and he is surprised to find that she is still awake. "If you are talking to me, your words make no sense."

He pats her hair gently and smiles, looking from Aaron to her. "I'm speaking to a client, my blessing," he tells her, tapping the Bluetooth earpiece that is always there for work. "He is in England. We are speaking English."

She wrinkles her nose at that. "Can he not speak Arabic?" She says, her voice slow and soft with sleep.

"I don't think I've tried," Aaron admits.

"You'll pick up on it, my friend," Khaled promises.)

 

  
* * *

 

  
Robert has breakfast the same time as Keiyon. Sometimes, they sit in a shitty apartment in DC, or worse, on the metro into Northwest. Sometimes, they sit at Robert's breakfast nook, both of them dreading Chrissie coming downstairs.

Keiyon likes to complain about his job, and how unnoticed he is. It doesn't make sense to Robert at first, because he is a surveillance specialist for the fucking FBI. He's brilliant at his job, and Robert can see that clearly. But, he's low-level, and gets no recognition for all the work he does. As frustrated as he is, he can't find his voice to demand something better.

Robert thinks he can help with that.

They're a good balance of each other. Keiyon is calm and collected, where Robert tends to be over dramatic. Where Keiyon is soft-spoken and shy, Robert commands attention wherever he goes.

But, as different as their personalities are, their interests are the same. Film. Technology. Comic books. The two share the same passions, even if they ended up in completely different worlds.

They're the only two in the same country, and they are still so far removed.

 

  
* * *

 

  
As Robert settles in for the night, and is just starting to fall asleep, he sees Aaron getting hurriedly ready for his day, only to dash out of the room to get to the scrapyard, having already been late.

As Aaron is having a pint at the pub, his fingers still slightly grubby from the destruction of the day, he watches Robert film his scenes, not once taking his eyes off him.

They still haven't gotten to say more than a few words to each other, but they can feel how much they miss each other anyway.

 

  
* * *

 

  
Rania can't stop thinking about Alina. She's a doctor in Barnaul with some sort of top-secret backstory involving the mob. She's tough, but very kind. She's extraordinarily smart, and beautiful in a way Rania's never been exposed to.

She's ass over ears for Alina. They've hardly said anything to each other, crossing paths very occasionally, and she still feels so strongly for her. Somewhere inside, Rania knows that Alina feels the same.

Aaron says nothing, though. Partly because Alina scares the shit out of him. Mostly, because they all know that he feels the same way about their actor. He can't really judge.

Aaron sits, sandwiched between Liv and Rania on the couch. He's never had a time where he felt so comfortable.

At least, until Rania uses his voice to suggest one of Robert's movies for the evening. Liv is quick to switch the movie on, and Aaron elbows his clustermate in the stomach. Rania responds by slapping him in the head.

Keiyon joins them from the metro on his way home from work. He sits on the floor between their feet. When he makes it home, a takeout box materializes into his hands, and he has dinner with Rania and Aaron.

After a particularly emotionally intense moment in the movie passes, Keiyon lets out a sigh and shakes his head. "It gets me every time," he says, honestly. "Everything about that scene is amazing. The way it's filmed, the score over it, the raw emotion in the acting. He's too talented for Hollywood."

Rania sees Robert from the corner of her eye, listening in. But so do the other two. "Looks like you're not the only one with a crush on the movie star, Aaron," she teases.

"Shut up," Aaron responds.

Liv whips her head and looks at Aaron. "I didn't say anything," she said, getting defensive.

"I wasn't talking to you," he says before he even realizes what he's saying.

"Uh, okay?" Liv responds. "Except I'm the only one here, aren't I? Who else would you be talking to?"

Aaron freezes and he doesn't know what to do. Keiyon and Rania and Robert are looking at him with big eyes. They never thought about how to explain this to anyone. Should he even tell her? Would she think he's gone completely mental.

Rania takes his hand in hers. "Tell her," she encourages him. "She'll believe you and love you the same."

Keiyon agrees. "Then she'll know she's got seven new big siblings," he says, trying to make the situation lighter.

Aaron looks at Robert, and is met with a soft smile and a small nod. "It'll be okay."

Aaron lets out a shaky breath and realizes that his interactions with the other three were no longer than a single thought. "Some mental shit has happened to me these past couple of weeks," he said. "Not in a bad way. In a good way."

Liv turns down the television. Keiyon frowns, because he's still watching that, you know. Liv tucks her feet under her and turns to look at her brother more completely. "So, mental like how, then?" She questions. He can see the curiosity and concern in her face.

He explains it. Poorly. But she's smart, and she sort of gets it. It sounds crazy, definitely, but there's no one she trusts more in the world than her big brother. She hears about everything, starting from the morning of his release. Every member of the cluster is sitting in, interrupting with a detail he forgets.

Her family expanded. She can work with that. It's got to be better than the family she's already left behind.

 

  
* * *

 

  
Robert likes the chaos of the diner that Tammin works in. The chaos of its business is soothing, and she enjoys serving the people of Cape Town greasy food, so Robert enjoys it, too.

The bond over ambition, and how they'd do anything to get what they want. They share dreams of success and offer plans of how to improve. They share the perfectionist personality flaw, always find fault with things that are already better than most.

When he watches her cook, he knows she's born for it. She knows her way around a kitchen, and she uses ingredients that none of the cluster would have thought of. Everything is delicious, and she's getting all of them to try new things. Khaled says it's good practice for them, as they have been experiencing all sorts of new things lately.

Keiyon is a terrible cook. He tries to follow along. Eventually, she takes him grocery shopping and uses his hands to make him a meal. He learns quickly after that. They all do.

She's amazing to watch. Robert is mesmerized by her techniques and her passion for food.

"We have to eat," she explains. "And everything I have to do, I have to do well. This is just my favorite thing to do."

She wants to cook for the diner. She wants to save up enough money to buy it and run it herself. Robert thinks that it would be a waste of her talent, and that she should find someplace else. But she's stubborn, and her feet are planted firmly at the diner.

Robert watches her on the phone with her mother. She's asking about what her grandmother used in her hoenderpasti. She wants to cook all of her childhood favorites, just to share with her new family, and her ouma's hoenderpasti is just about at the top of that list. The recipe list turned into an hour long venture into memories with this meal, all the while Robert is stealing bites of her Malva pudding, even if it's too early in his day to be eating sweets.

As much as he's enjoying his conversation with her, he's immediately distracted when Aaron appears on the other side of his flat. As Aaron wanders around, examining Robert's belongings, Keiyon steps in, having been more interested in the learning to cook prospect anyway, and finding himself bored at his desk as is.

"Hi," Robert says, taking a few slow steps towards Aaron. South Africa fades away behind him, and all he can focus on is Aaron.

"Hi," Aaron says back, flashing Robert a smile that makes his heart jump. "Do you have to run off somewhere sometime soon?" His eyes have a hopefulness that Robert doesn't deserve.

"No," he says quickly. "Not for a few hours. You?"

Aaron shakes his head, happy to finally have a moment with Robert. Longing glimpses and intense greetings aren't enough to appease either of them. "I'm done for the day," Aaron promises. "My mum and Charity are at the bar, and Liv is at her friend's." He chuckles, a nervous hand coming up to scratch at the nape of his neck. "Guess I'm spending the evening talking to myself, ay?"

Robert grinned at that, and Aaron's stomach tightens with affection. (Robert feels that, too, but doesn't say anything about it.) "I guess it's how I'm spending my morning, too," he agrees.

Aaron continues to look around Robert's flat, and Robert continues to watch him. He picks up a photograph in a frame and shows it to the actor. "Wife?" He questions, but doesn't sound concerned or judgmental. If Robert couldn't feel what Aaron feels, he'd wonder if he'd misread everything. Aaron is a good person, and it'll take Robert some getting used to.

"Fiancée," he corrects. "Doesn't really feel like we're a couple, though." Aaron raises his eyebrows, awaiting an explanation. "We've been engaged for over ten months and we haven't picked a date. I don't want to, and I don't think she does, either."

As he listens, Aaron sets down the photo, but doesn't stop looking at it. "You don't love her," he decides. Robert huffs out a laugh, and Aaron looks over. He takes the scrapper off guard.

While Aaron stares at the photo of Robert and Chrissie, Robert stares at Aaron. They've gravitated together, and they're standing a mere step from each other. He's looking at Aaron like he's never been looked at before. In Robert's eyes, Aaron sees a mix of tenderness and longing, all muddled in with passion. He's looking at Aaron like he's the most stunning thing Robert has ever seen.

(He is, but that's neither here nor there.)

Robert's eyes dance around Aaron's face as he shakes his head. "I don't think I ever could," he admits. It's something he's felt since he and Chrissie began their relationship almost two years before, but had never actually said aloud. It's something that was confirmed in his mind the first time he saw Aaron in the mirror.

It's another intense moment between them, where they can't look away, even if they'd wanted to. Only now, Aaron can smell Robert's shower gel, and Robert can see the flecks of oil of Aaron's cheek. They share the same feeling, and they know it for a fact.

Aaron smiles and releases a breath of a laugh, taking a step back. As much as he wants Robert, he couldn't fall into bed with him at their first real conversation.

"Your place is very... posh," Aaron comments, inspecting the art and the furniture. Based on the oil on Aaron's face and permanent grime under his finger nails, Robert guessed it wasn't exactly a desirable trait.

"It's Chrissie's flat," Robert says. "It was bigger than mine, and she didn't want to give hers up. Almost everything here is hers."

Aaron scoffed and shook his head, looking out of the windows to the Los Angeles morning. "It's gorgeous," Aaron says, a small smile on his lips. "It's a shame about the flat being so..." He trails off and looks at it as a whole. "It's like hospital."

Robert smirked. "Sterile," he agrees. "That's what I said, too."

Aaron gave Robert a pointed look. "Can't live in hospital, mate," he advises.

"I'll keep that in mind," Robert returns. He stares at Aaron for a moment. "Go on, then, lets see yours."

And before he can even finish the thought, he's sat next to Aaron on his sofa. Robert looks around the room, skimming over pictures of Aaron and his family, and clutter, and school belongings everywhere, and it feels more like home than Chrissie's flat ever could. Life happens in this home, and it's inspiring to Robert.

"This isn't even the good part," Aaron says with a grin. He stands up and heads towards the door, leaving the room. Robert follows. They round through a short hallway and ended up behind a bar.

Aaron steps in between two ladies, grabbing a glass and pulling himself a pint.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" The blonde woman, Charity, asks Aaron.

"Pulling a pint," Aaron said, casually. "What's it look like I'm doing?" He chuckles at her, as if she were being ridiculous.

"Oh, right," she said, sarcastically. "Thanks for that."

"Leave him be," Chas demanded. Robert knew her from the bloom of warmth in Aaron's chest. "He can pull himself a pint once in a while." She reaches over and smooths over Aaron's beard with her hand. He makes a face at her, but Robert is smiling for him.

As Aaron finishes up, Robert takes a moment to look around at the pub, and he recognizes it. It's all too surprising to be standing right where he is, looking at this very pub.

Aaron holds his pint up to Charity. "Cheers," he says. She makes a face behind his back as he heads towards the back room.

"Are you in Emmerdale Village?" He asks, almost not believing that this could be true.

Aaron looks at Robert like he's shat from his eyeballs. "Yeah," he says, surprise clear in his voice.

"Your mum owns the Woolpack," Robert processes aloud, being sat back in the sofa with Aaron. He's quiet for a moment before he looks at Aaron. "Do you know my sister, Victoria?"

Aaron smiles a little, but Robert can feel his surprise. "Yeah," he said. "She works in the kitchen."

Robert's eyebrows raise cartoonishly at this revelation. "Here?" He asks. "Right now?"

Aaron nods and gestures towards the door. "Want me to go find her to show you?" He asks. Robert shakes his head and blinks a few times. He's not ready to see her yet. Sometimes he forgets he has siblings. He hasn't seen them in so long. Aaron used to relate to that. "You're from here?"

Robert looks at Aaron, right in his perfect blues, and nods. "I was born here," he says, and it's opening the box of dusty cobwebs that detail his former life in the village. "Not here specifically, but in Emmerdale. Yeah."

Aaron nods, accepting the information. "You lost your accent," he teases Robert. "I had no idea you were from here." Robert knows this, though. He knows the village would rather pretend he doesn't exist than admit that he was from there. "When did you leave?"

Robert pauses, but trusts Aaron completely. "Just turned sixteen," he relives. "When did you come here?"

Aaron smiles a little. "Just turned sixteen," he parrots back. They live through each other's memories of that time as they flicker through their minds, and everything just about looks the same. "We must've just missed each other."

Robert thinks that's both funny and sad. "Ships passing in the night, or whatever," he remarks.

"Not anymore," Aaron says. "Don't think we can just pass each other anymore." Not that he would want to if he could. He wants to keep Robert in focus as long as he can.

They're back in Robert's flat. Chrissie's flat. Aaron is reminded that someone else has Robert in focus, too, and that they live in very different worlds. It makes both of their stomachs churn a little bit.

"You're in my head," Robert tries. "I haven't seen you in person, with my eyes. I've known you exist for a few weeks, and I still feel more for you than I ever could for her. More than I thought I was capable of."

Aaron takes a small step closer, and there's enough room for a breath between them. His fingers run over Robert's arm, and their eyes meet as he holds onto the actor. "This is more than in your head," Aaron said, his voice low. "I can feel how warm you are. I can smell your aftershave. I can see your freckles." He let's out a breath and shakes his head. "It's more than in my head, anyway."

He lets go of Robert's arm, and they're both sorry for it. But Robert understands. It's not just in their heads. Aaron is real, and he's accessible, and he's all Robert has been able to think of for weeks. He's not quite brave enough to reach out and touch the hair on Aaron's cheek, but he wants to. He wants desperately to be closer to him.

Aaron feels this, too. He smiles at Robert, and they're in the backroom at the pub again. "I'll be here," he promises. "When you get yourself sorted, I won't be hard to find. I'll even help you when I can. Not that Robert Sugden, Hollywood Sweetheart needs any help from me."

Robert raises his eyebrows at that remark. "Don't sell yourself so short," he says, soft and sweet. He feels stronger now, because of their entire cluster, but specifically because of Aaron. There's a quiet strength in him that comes from being broken so many times. Robert can relate to that.

The pair of them stare at each other for a long moment, in Los Angeles and in Emmerdale at the same time, completely losing track off which place is which. It's heart fluttering breaths and fingers almost brushing and too many miles between them.

Eventually, Aaron takes a breath and pulls back a bit. "Tell me about America," he says with a shy smile, and how can Robert resist that?

Robert launches into stories about all of the locations he's filmed on. He talks about how hot a shoot in the August sun was for a film that took place in the Mojave Desert. Aaron laughs when Robert tells about when he slipped on set in Portland and got himself and two of his costars covered in mud, delaying their shoot for a day. He talks about New York and the Deep South and places Aaron didn't know he wanted to see.

It gets Aaron to talk about being in France, and the surprisingly good time he'd had there. Robert doesn't get jealous of Ed, only because he knows that what Aaron felt for him is hardly a fraction of what he already feels for Robert. He listens happily to Aaron's stories. They talk for somewhere between a blink of an eye, and hours upon hours.

The conversation inevitably turns to Emmerdale stories, but it doesn't last long. They're interrupted by Liv swinging into the backroom, and it startles both Aaron and Robert, though not enough for Robert to be shocked back into California completely.

"I thought you were going to be with Gabby until late," Aaron says, instead of actually greeting his sister.

She rolls her eyes and huffs. "She blew me off to see Jacob," she complains, the annoyance clear in her voice. She takes in her brother's appearance, her eyes narrowing before she smirks. "Hiya, Robert. Good to see you finally spend some time with my brother."

She turns her back to drop off her bag and go into the kitchen to find something to eat. It's a good job, as well, because she can't see Aaron blushing for the both of them.

Robert loves her, though, just as much as Aaron does. He knows her through Aaron's memories, and he even loves her annoying side. Her hair isn't in the ponytail he's seen every other time, but in two, perfect braids on either side of her head.

"Her braids look nice," Robert voices. "They make her look really beautiful." He doesn't say it, but Robert knows that Aaron agrees.

"He likes your braids," Aaron says, instead.

Liv turns around and smiles in their direction. "Thanks, Rania did them this morning," she says. She's taken the sensate information extremely well, and adjusted very quickly. It really only enhances the love that the cluster has for her. She turns back into the refrigerator, rummaging around. "Honestly, that's how I know how this whole cluster thing is true. There's no way you'd learn how to braid my hair for some elaborate prank or something."

Robert chuckles. He imagines Rania using Aaron's hands to skillfully braid Liv's hair. He sort of wishes he could have seen that.

She emerges from the kitchen with some leftovers Aaron didn't recognize. She sits in the chair cross-legged and starts eating, looking through her phone. "What'a Robert's most embarrassing film?" She asks, looking up at Aaron. "Because we should watch that one."

Robert rolls his eyes, and Aaron groans. "I've seen enough of his face for one day," he says, but Robert knows he doesn't mean it. Even if he couldn't feel what Aaron feels, the smile on Aaron's lips, even if it's just the barest of smiles, lets him know he's alright.

He finds himself checking his phone in Los Angeles and panics. "Shit," he murmurs, jumping up from where he's sitting. "I'm late."

Aaron checks, too, and confirms from Robert's mind that he should have left for the studio twenty minutes ago. "Knock them dead, or whatever the phrase is," Aaron says, not bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Is he leaving already?" Liv asks, incredulousness staining her tone.

Robert gives her a sad smile, not particularly wanting to leave. He wants to spend more time with her and with Aaron. Soon, he knows, he'll be done with this film, and he'll have some free time. But this change in mental status really did come at an inconvenient time for meeting new people on the other side of the world.

"Tell her 'Golden Street' is on Netflix," he says, stopping to put a hand on Aaron's shoulder. It's the opposite of a goodbye; it reminds him that he's not alone. "She'll have a good laugh." Aaron doesn't want him to go. Robert doesn't want to go, either, but he knows he has to. "I'll see you later."

It's a promise. Every cell in both of their bodies knows it's completely true.

 

  
* * *

 

  
Hours later, when its almost late, but still and quiet, Robert climbs into bed beside Chrissie, but wraps his arms around Aaron, and sleeps more comfortably in a small bed in Emmerdale than he ever had in this king-sized one.

 

  
* * *

 

  
They adjust to their new lives with very few bumps in the road. The endless awkward moments between them became less and less awkward. It was commonplace to walk in on someone in the shower, or to accidentally join in at the intimate moments. They could deal with that because they got some much more with the cluster.

The eight of them had become a family, and had done so very quickly. When they needed each other, they were there. Aaron doesn't mind changing flat tires and lending a listening ear to who needs it. Robert doesn't mind stepping in and charming his way out of someone else's trouble. They rely on each other.

(Robert has taken a page out of Khaled's book and taken to wearing a Bluetooth earpiece when he's not in front of the camera.)

For the cluster, their new normal was seeing seven other out of the corner of their eyes. The new normal is sharing meals around the world, and speaking new languages, and learning new things constantly. It's a new life of always having someone in their corner, which is a new experience for a lot of them.

They're the family Robert had no idea he needed. His new normal is a welcome change.

 

  
* * *

 

  
Kelvin makes his way around the world, visiting the cluster, one by one. Each time, he reveals something new about them. By the time he makes it to Emmerdale, Aaron figures there's not much left to learn. He's the seventh stop, and the only person left for their makeshift father to visit after him is Alina, but she's made it very difficult for anyone to find her.

But, there Kelvin sits, at a booth in the corner of the pub a day earlier than expected, waiting for Aaron to get there after he's done with the scrapyard. It takes him by surprise, to see Kelvin there in person, partially because he's not supposed to be here for another day.

Kelvin smiles at Aaron when the scrapper approaches, and how can Aaron not return it. He's larger than Aaron, in both height and muscle, but the kindness and love he's shown to Aaron's cluster is trustworthy. He's a familiar warmth that Aaron feels when it comes to anything in regards to his cluster.

He's not expecting the hug, but he welcomes it. If the pub were busier, he's sure he'd get some strange looks for greeting a stranger with a hug, but it's nearly empty for once.

"It's good to see you, my friend," Kelvin says quietly as they embrace.

"You, too," Aaron agrees. They let go of each other, and Aaron takes a moment to take in the sight of Kelvin. He's really there. Aaron didn't know he needed the confirmation that this was all real, and that he wasn't making it up in his head. "Khaled said you were going to be here tomorrow."

Kelvin sighs and shakes his head. "There's a slight change of plans," he explains. "Nothing bad. One of my own cluster will be in London tomorrow, and seeing her is something I'd very much like to do." Aaron understands that. He'd do anything to see his cluster in person. "I hope it's alright I'm here early. You're not busy tonight, are you?"

Aaron shakes his head and gestures to the booth. They take their seats opposite each other, and it's only then that Aaron sees Chas behind the bar, eyeing the pair of them. It would be too much to try and explain everything now. Maybe he'll tell her tomorrow. Instead, he throws her a look that tells her everything is okay, and gestures for a pint.

"Nothing on the agenda," he says, feeling other facets of his new personalities deep through. "Just a pint and a film. Nothing that can't be done later."

Kelvin smiles and looks over at Chas, who has her back turned to them now. "Your mother," he says with a fond smile. He usually is talking about someone else when he says those words in that tone.

Aaron smiles and nods. "Yeah," he says. "Chas. We've come a long way." Kelvin sees blips of time in Aaron's mind of all that the pair of them have been through.

"It's good to have people like her around you," Kelvin says. "Whether or not you decide to tell her, she'll always support you."

Aaron smiles a bit and nods. "I know," he says. Because he does. It's taken him a long time, with many scars along the way for him to finally accept that he is loved.

Chas arrives at the booth then, and sets down Aaron's pint. "Here we are," she says, to announce her presence.

"Cheers," Aaron says, looking up at her with a smile, before taking a sip of his pint. She hovers, waiting expectantly for an introduction. She even goes so far as to gesture to Kelvin. Aaron misses the hints, though.

Kelvin doesn't, thankfully. He goes to stand and shake her hand. "I'm Kelvin," he introduces. "It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

Chas raises her eyebrows in surprise, shaking Kelvin's hands. "Have you?" She asks, glancing at Aaron, who feels silly for not introducing them properly.

Rania and Robert are sitting in the booth, enjoying the awkward conversation.

"Well," Chas continues. "Only good things, I hope." Because there's certainly a lot of bad he could have heard.

"Only good," Kelvin promises.

Chas smiles and clasps her hands together. There's an awkward lull in the conversation that Rania really seems to be enjoying. "So," Chas says to break the silence. "How do you to know each other?"

Robert and Rania give Aaron pointed looks, amused smiles littering their faces. "Don't drop the S-Bomb on her now, man," Keiyon suggests from the next booth over, hanging his arms over the booth to be closer. "She's working. At least let her finish her shift." Khaled and Alina agree, getting this information while working was extremely unpleasant.

Alina looks up from her clipboard with an expectant look. "You're standing around like silent idiots," she reminds them, and Aaron blushes.

"In France," Aaron says. "We met in France." Kelvin smiles and nods in agreement. "He's just here for the day. He's doing some traveling."

"Oh," Chas says, in surprise. "You don't talk about France much. Sometimes I forget you were there." She laughs through her lie. She couldn't ever forget any of the times she didn't have Aaron with her. "Well, I'll leave you to it. It was nice meeting you, Kelvin."

Kelvin smiles his sunshine smile at her. "You, too," he says, and everyone believes it. She walks away, and he sits back down. Most of the cluster has left, but Robert has become a shadow to Aaron. He's always there, just like Aaron is for him. Robert sits beside Aaron in the booth, but is also making a coffee and getting ready to go to set.

They both feel Kelvin's grief over Imani. They can't imagine his pain. They're barely a few months in, and the idea of losing the other hurts more than it ought to. Losing each other after many years? Well, both of them applaud Kelvin for being upright, nonetheless traveling around the world to see them.

"The traveling is a nice distraction," he admits. He smiles a little wistfully. "You're in places she'd always wanted to see, but never could. It makes sense that you're her children. It feels like she's still here. Every time I step off a plane, it feels like she's coming home."

Robert doesn't know what to say. He's not good at this. He's never been good at expressing how he feels. He's still trembling from the thought of losing his cluster, of losing his Aaron.

Instead, Aaron speaks. "You're very strong," he says. "I don't think I could handle it. But you? You're taking care of us."

Kelvin relaxes a little, and Aaron feels the echo of his and Imani's cluster. "I have good support," he promises. "They all love you as much as I do."

Now Aaron doesn't know what to say. He's never felt so much love until he has now. His mother's cluster can see him through Kelvin's eyes. They probably know absolutely fuck all about him, and they still love him. Would they if they really knew him? If they knew everything that had happened to him, everything he'd done?

Robert's fingers brush over Aaron's hand and it calms Aaron down immediately. "I'd like to meet them someday," Robert says. A gentle hum of agreement goes on in the back of their minds.

Kelvin smiles and nods in confirmation. He looks at Aaron and raises his brows. "Tell me, my friend," he starts, shaking himself lose from the emotion of their previous conversation. "What is it you'd like to know?"

They had their questions planned out after Kelvin just showed up at Keiyon's apartment. Specifically, Mariana and Robert had their questions planned out. They didn't want to bombard Kelvin with questions, and they also didn't want to be bombarded with too much information at once. This was a very big change. Though they adapt with ease and have each other to work through new, life-altering information, having a built-in break between information felt like what was best.

They've asked five questions already.

Mariana asked how many sensates are in the world. The descriptive answer she received was something along the lines of "there's no real way to be exactly sure". (She responded with something along the lines of "give me a straight answer, you fucking prick".) There could be anywhere between hundreds of thousands to millions of sensates around the world.

Tammin asked how to get in contact with the other sensates. Kelvin explained that connections are made through the eyes. One one's made a connection, one can visit with that sensate. He explained the ever-expanding network of sensates all around the globe, and how quickly information can be transmitted. In the blink of an eye, Kelvin had been able to tell Tammin the price of chicken meat in Morocco, direct from a butcher there, and explained to her the secret to a perfect croissant, as told to him by someone connected to a pastry chef in France.

This was when they decided to not be bombarded. They were pleased when it took Kelvin over a week to get to Rania in Alexandria. The time it took them to process that information and decide what to do with it was needed.

Kelvin came in for a haircut from Rania, and the pair of them spoke openly in the salon, but in perfect Russian, a gift from those in their cluster from Russia. (The other hairdressers were baffled by this new talent, and asked her a million questions when he left.) Rania asked him why none of them, including Keiyon, who worked for the FBI, for fucks sake, had never heard of sensates before. Kelvin smiled at her and told her that secrets were important. Homo sapiens attacked each other for being different, how would they possibly respond to something that wasn't even the same species?

That was a hard truth to swallow, but they all knew it was true.

Kelvin had dinner with Khaled a few days later. He asked about Kelvin's cluster. He told long stories about them, and warm affection rippled through each cluster. Kelvin's cluster was born ten years before. Now, their connection was so instinctual they didn't even have to think about it. He promised that control would come with time.

(How many times had Aaron walked in on Rania and Alina in a compromising position? How many times had they woken each other up with a particularly strong emotion? Kelvin saw this. He could remember when it happened to him and his cluster.)

It took two weeks for Kelvin to get from Jeddah to Emmerdale. He'd made a few stops around Europe. Specifically, he went to the place he was born, then to Imani's. To be perfectly honest, Aaron sort of expected him to be a day late, rather than a day early.

Aaron knows what question he's going to ask. Robert knows. The whole cluster knows. But it's the one question Aaron isn't sure he wants the answer to.

"Why was Imani killed?" He asks, his voice low.

Kelvin is surprised by the question, and leans back into the booth. They were both there when she died, watching as she was shot. There was something they didn't know.

After a long moment, after Kelvin still hasn't responded, Aaron leans forward and asks what's on the tip of all of their tongues. "Are we in danger?"

Kelvin's eyes sharpen at the question. "No," he says, firmly. "Nothing is going to happen to you." This does not make Aaron's uneasiness go away. It settles in his cluster's stomachs. Aaron waits for an explanation. Robert sips his coffee expectantly in the booth beside him. "There are a handful of extremist clusters. Elitist types. They partner with a few sapiens who are in the know and try and take out other sensates. The ones that don't agree with them, or the ones that don't make the cut. Imani connected with one, and that was it. She got hunted down."

"How are we supposed to make sure that doesn't happen to us?" Robert asks. As tragic as Imani is, his self-preservation kicks in. How can he and his cluster avoid her fate?

Kelvin sighs and shrugs. "It's usually easy," he says. "The idea is that they make very few connections. Outside of their cluster, they only know very powerful sensates, ones with unique connections. I suppose Imani did not fall into that category."

They remember her torn, stained dress, and the warehouse she died in, and wondered exactly how exactly she got into that position. Kelvin was grieving Imani. He wouldn't ask about what she was like, even if all eight of them want to.

"So we don't have anything to worry about," Aaron confirms.

"There are eyes on them at all times," he promises. "If any of them are near you, I'll let you know who to avoid. I won't let this happen to you."

It's not complete assurance, but it's enough for them to feel better. "Do you think making more connections will help us?" Aaron asks. This has been a debate for the last few weeks. Half of them think it's dangerous to put themselves out there, and the other half think there is safety in numbers.

"That entirely depends on how connected you want to be," Kelvin says in a typical, not at all helpful way.

Before Aaron can complain, Vic is standing by their booth with a pad and pen. "Can I get you anything?" She asks with a wide smile to her friend.

"It's too early for a pork pie," Robert says, looking right at Victoria, and his stomach knots itself up. She's gorgeous. He hasn't gotten to see her this close yet.

"No, it's not," Mariana says, her stomach rumbling for a lunch she won't get.

"Yeah, don't speak for me, Hollywood Diet Plan," Keiyon agrees, thinking about the sad lunch he'd brought with him to work.

"Pork pie, please, Vic," Aaron says, knowing he'd eat half now and half later.

"I'll have the same," Kelvin says.

Vic nods and smiles and moves on to the next thing she has to do. Aaron looks at Robert, who can't take his eyes off his sister. "She's grown up," he murmurs. "She looks like Mum."

Kelvin is taken aback. "Your sister?" He asks. "Works in Aaron's mother's pub?"

"Small world, innit?" Aaron says, leaning back in the booth, and putting his hand on Robert's leg, reassuring him. "We figured that out a few weeks back. Still sort of a shock that we're both tied to here."

"This village is quite small," Kelvin agrees.

Robert is snapped from his gaze when Vic returns to the kitchen. He finishes his coffee and looks at Aaron. "I have to go," he says.

Aaron gives him a little smile. "Have fun," he teases, knowing the day ahead of Robert is a grueling one. Robert rolls his eyes before he's back to the back of Aaron's mind.

"You two are a good match," Kelvin decides.

Aaron takes a sip from his pint and relaxes a bit into the booth. "He's already matched up," he says, looking at the foam slowly sinking down the side of his glass.

"The White heiress," Kelvin remembers. "It won't last. Most Hollywood couples don't." He looks at Aaron fondly, the way his birth father never had. "He reminds me of Imani. You all do, but especially Robert."

Aaron gives him a sad smile. "I wish I could have known her," he says, and it's something he's felt since the start that he's only just put words to.

"I wish you could have, too," Kelvin nods, the fondness still engraved in his features.

 

  
* * *

 

  
Liv gets curious about the cluster, naturally. After a few weeks, and really starting to get to know all of them, she realizes she has no idea what any of them look like, aside from Robert. It's nothing social media can't fix.

She, obviously, follows them all on Instagram.

She thinks Keiyon is adorable, which he has no problem with. She likes looking at pictures of him with his family. He likes to tell her all about them. Admittedly, his selfie game is weak, but she can see him pretty clearly. His face is just slightly kinder, his hair slightly wilder, and his persona slightly cooler than she expected from him, which he takes as a compliment.

Mariana is so beautiful it feels like a punch in the face. Aaron promises that you sort of get used to it. Liv doesn't think she will.

Tammin's social media skills are lacking. Her feed is a few awkward-angled selfies and a shitload of crappy pictures of food. She posts infrequently. She's trying to get better, but not that hard. It's sort of endearing. She's like someone's gran.

Liv can't get over how adorable Nadia is. She coos over the little girl every time she sees her picture. Everyone else does, too, and it makes Khaled happy to know that his daughter is so loved. He posts pictures of her all the time, and Nadia likes to pose for them. There's an occasional selfie thrown in, and Liv can't help but be reminded of Disney princes. She also can't get over his flashy lifestyle. It's more impressive than Robert's, which is definitely saying a lot. He's a real estate broker, working exclusively with high-priced properties. Liv asks him point blank if he's involved with the mafia.

She also asks Alina if she's a spy. Alina says she's not, but Liv isn't sure if she believes that. Based on everything she's heard, Liv is sure that Alina is a spy. She drops it, though, and it lingers in the back of her mind. Alina isn't on social media (furthering the point that she has to be a spy), but she texts Liv a selfie. She's fiercely beautiful with very long, ice blonde hair and sharp green eyes and is everything Liv expected her to be.

Which is nice, because Rania is almost the opposite of what she imagined. Rania's hair is cropped quite short, and her curls run wild. Liv expected her to have long, sleek hair, like Mariana's. She's shorter than she imagined, and far more adorable, with a rounded face and big eyes. It makes her a lot friendlier, and makes a lot more sense from what Liv knows about her.

Liv's favorite is Robert, though, because he transcends social media. Honestly, his Instagram is terribly boring, because he works constantly. He hates taking selfies, and never has any idea what to post. It all feels impersonal.

That's okay, though. He's a celebrity, and he's been doing big budget films for nearly ten years. All of his personal information is on the internet, whether he likes it or not.

Well. Not all of his personal information.

Despite his terrible social media presence, Liv feels a little excited when he follows her back. She knows Robert Sugden. Robert Sugden is following her on Instagram. That's something to brag about.

It's because of a quick google search of Robert's name that she realizes that he and Aaron were the exact same age. The cluster looks around at each other and realize that when Kelvin told them that they took their first breath together, he really was not fucking around.

Naturally, she gets all of their phone numbers and texts them constantly. She avoids trouble at school by saying she's texting Aaron. It's not really a lie. Her phone bill is horrendous, but it's kind of worth it.

"Tell Robert he should dump Chrissie," Liv says, clicking out of a gossip website. This particular article was about how a source close to them says they've done nothing for the wedding, which is still true. She closes her laptop and sets it down on the table.

Aaron chuckles at her, not looking away from the book he was reading. A book in his hands, who knew? To be fair, Aaron had been doing a lot of things he's never done before. This particular book was recommended to him by Kelvin, and explained a little more in depth about how sensates worked.

It's extremely dry and most of it goes over his head. What he gets is just interesting enough to keep him reading.

"He hears you," Aaron promises, stealing a glance up at Robert, who is always listening in. It's evenly matched, because Aaron's always listening in, too. However, this is the last day of shooting, and he should be focused at the task at hand.

This is the reason Aaron has this particular book in his hand. If Aaron is boring, Robert won't be distracted. Around the world, the rest of the cluster is boring, too, though perhaps not as boring as Aaron is.

Robert chews on the inside of his cheek, and his foot is tapping steadily. He's nervous. Aaron can feel it, but he can't place why. "I will," he says, looking back and forth between Liv and Aaron. "I just need to build up the nerve." His voice is steady, and almost lighthearted, but Aaron knows he's anxious.

Aaron's eyes shoot up to Robert's, and his dry, boring book snaps shut. The cluster's eyes glance towards them, but give them some privacy.

Liv stares at Aaron. She assesses what's going on and proves she's just as connected as the rest of the cluster, even if she's terribly curious. She quickly slinks out of the room and up the stairs to give them privacy, too.

Aaron knows he should go upstairs. If someone walked in, he wouldn't be able to explain this conversation. But he couldn't delay it.

"You what?" He asks as Liv leaves the room and closes the door behind her. He really doesn't want to misunderstand. He needs to hear Robert say it.

"I'm leaving Chrissie," he promises, looking Aaron directly in his eyes, knowing that he needed the confirmation. He looks around and decides to wander away, to somewhere more private. No one will be looking for him for a few minutes.

"We shouldn't talk about this now," Aaron says, even though he really wants to talk about this now. "You have to film. I don't want to distract you."

Robert shakes his head. "It's okay," he promises. "It's just large group takes. Filler shots. I got the important stuff out of the way already. This is important, you can be boring later."

Aaron knows all of this. He's been there for at least the last month and a half of filming, every single day. It's amazing to watch Robert act. Mostly, Aaron just likes to be with Robert. He's not particularly interested in show business, just like Robert isn't particularly interested in scrapping; they just enjoy each other's company.

"You're really leaving her?" He asks, his voice low because Robert's is. Robert nods. "When?"

"Tonight," he says, unwavering, but he exhales, like he's trying to push his nerves away. "I've got most of my things packed. The things I'll need." He chuckles and scratches at the back of his head. "I don't have a lot of stuff at her's. It's mostly in storage."

Aaron puts a hand on Robert's arm. "This is the right thing," he promises.

Robert nods again. "No, I know it is," he says softly. "I'm just not sure how she's going to react."

Aaron knows that. Truthfully, despite all the years they've been together, Robert knows very little about Chrissie. It's a long time coming. The only thing Robert can expect is that she will have seen it coming.

"You don't have to do this," Aaron says, because he can feel the sweating anxiety from Robert.

"Yes, I do," he insists, looking over Aaron's face. "I can't be with her. Not before, and not now." Aaron blushes, and Robert traces over his cheeks with his fingers. "I can't be with anyone else. Not when you're the only person I can think about."

Aaron shakes his head. "Stop," he says, out of habit. They know it's true for both of them, but they've never verbalized it. He's never had this. He's never been swallowed up by his feelings in such a wonderful way. He's not sure if he can listen, in the same way that Robert isn't sure he can't really say.

"No," Robert whispers, because Aaron deserves to know, he deserves to hear this. "I think about you all the time. You're the first person I couldn't lie to. Not just because you're in my head, but because I don't want to lie to you. I want to make you smile all the time, because it's my favorite thing to look at. I want to hold you and listen to you talk forever and not say a word. I can't be with anyone else, because there isn't anyone else who makes me feel the way you do."

Aaron feels it, too. He's never felt like he can be so open with someone, so trusting. But he finds himself wanting to talk to Robert. He feels safe with him, and he's never once felt judged by him. The feeling of drowning he feared never comes, and a part of him is awake for the first time.

Like always, they gravitate together. Robert's hands find Aaron's waist, and Aaron pulls himself closer with Robert's arms. Their foreheads press together, noses brushing. Every quiet moment, every single half-greeting and too-short moment makes this one worth it.

They feel the same thing. The tension of not knowing who will move first. The desperation to make the connection. The feeling of finding a place to rest that fits perfectly. As long as this moment extends, this one feels the shortest. They'll never get enough of this feeling.

They move at the same time, their lips brushing together. It's more wonderful than they could have imagined. Robert's lips are soft and Aaron's beard bristles against his cheek, and it sends their hearts into a frantic dance.

Their kiss is deepened into something more. It's honey sweet, and neither of them want to be the one to break it. Their hands move to bring their bodies endlessly closer together. They can feel each other, and the way their hearts are expanding and overlapping. The feeling of Robert's lips on Aaron's is a long, deep breath of fresh air, it's standing in the summer rain after weeks of stagnant air. It's nothing like drugs, and so much better.

They're pulled apart by someone calling Robert back to set. They're giggling to each other, giddy from just being together.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Aaron asks, and wishes, not for the first time, that they weren't thousands of miles away from each other. Still, he's smiling, and it's the most amazing thing Robert has ever seen.

"A hotel downtown," Robert says. He's smiling, too, and his hands never want to let go of Aaron. "Probably very posh, you'll most likely hate it."

Aaron's grin gets wider. "I'm sure I will," he said. "I'm staying with you."

Robert agrees. He wants Aaron with him as much as he possibly can. He kisses him again before letting him go, though he doesn't want to.

"Go on," Aaron shoos him back to set. "I'll still be here."

He always is.

 

  
* * *

 

  
Chas walks in at the tail end of all of it. It wasn't enough for her to have Aaron committed on the spot, but definitely enough to raise her eyebrows.

"Who are you talking to?" She asks him, standing in the doorway.

He's standing in the middle of the room. His phone is on the table, and he has no way out of this one but the truth, because she'd see through any lie he tried out. Besides, the pair of them had been through a lot together. He trusts her. He's been meaning to tell her.

"You should sit down," he says after a beat.

"Aaron, man, we're supposed to be boring today," Keiyon lectures quietly.

Rania frowns at him. "Let him tell her," she says. "She should know about us."

Tammin purses her lips and raises her brows, but says nothing. Aaron knows she's worried about telling anyone. He gives her a sympathetic look.

They all know that this was a long time coming.

"The morning I got released from prison, I saw a woman," he begins. "Her name was Imani. She was from Ghana, but she lived in Spain." Chas is like looking at him like he's lost his damn mind. "Humor me. This is sort of complicated, and it's easier to understand from the beginning."

She's still looking at Aaron like he's lost his mind, but she doesn't say anything. He launches into the story. He tells her about seeing a man in his mirror, and the salon in Alexandria, and the fighting ring in Rio, and the diner in Cape Town.

"It's true," Liv agrees from the doorway. She effectively scares the shit out of Chas, who's been too busy paying attention to what Aaron's saying to hear her come in. "I've known for a little while now. You had to have noticed Aaron is different."

"I have," she says. She takes a long pause, and she can't turn back to Aaron. "You're happier. I haven't seen you like this since you were little. I didn't want to ruin anything by asking. I didn't think it would be something like this."

Aaron moves to sit closer to Chas. He wraps his arms around her, and so does the cluster. "Mum, you can't think like that," he says. "You wouldn't-." He can't even figure out what words he wants to say.

"My being happier isn't just because of the cluster," Keiyon says for him. "You make me happy, too. You've been amazing this whole time. Don't be afraid to ask me things, because I want to tell you."

Liv catches on that it's not Aaron verbalizing, but it's how Aaron feels. She sits on the other side of Chas and joins in the hug.

It's everything Chas needed to hear. She lets out a sigh and leans into Aaron and Liv.

"So," she says, after a moment. "Who were you talking to when I walked in?"

Aaron blushes, remembering the conversation he'd had when she walked in. He looks away from his mum and sister and shakes his head. They can't see the little smile on his face.

Liv grins, knowing exactly what happened. "Robert," she teases, poking him in the side. He appears on the other side of the room, and smiles a little as the camera pans past him. He looks at Aaron and they're the giggling idiots they were before.

"Boring, remember?" Khaled reminds, gently. Aaron nods, and apologizes to Robert.

"Tell me about Robert," Chas insists, getting in on the fun of teasing Aaron.

"Some other time, I promise," he requests. "I have to be boring for the rest of the night because he's got important things he should be focused on."

He steals a glance at Robert, watching him working just for a moment, before he grabs his book and opens it back up to where he left off.

"You're not going to believe which Robert, either," Liv continues.

And she's absolutely right, too. Chas doesn't believe that Robert Sugden is in Aaron's head.

 

  
* * *

 

  
Last days drag on. Everyone is anxious to finish production and there's always one more thing to do. Usually, Robert is ready for the day to end.

Today flies by. He doesn't have what he wants to say to Chrissie ready by the time he's in his car. Aaron is there, sleeping peacefully, but fully intending on being there for Robert when he gets to Chrissie's flat. Robert wants to let him sleep, but he knows that won't happen.

So, Robert uses Chrissie's wifi to find a nice hotel for him to stay in for the next few days, and waits for her to get home. He has a packed bag with him, and two in his car. Now, he's waiting for her to arrive.

She does so, promptly, at the exact same time she gets home every other night.

She sees him, and she stops where she is at the door to take in the sight of him.

"You're leaving," she says, no surprise in her face or voice. She can gather that much from his bag beside him.

"I'm leaving," he confirms, in the same tone she carries.

Aaron wakes up, just barely, and reaches for Robert's hand. If this is happening, Aaron is going to be there. Robert doesn't argue. He accepts the hand in his, and his support. He's happy to not be alone.

Chrissie looks at him for a while, maybe for the first time in weeks, before she sighs, sets her bag down, and walks further into her flat.

"I'm not surprised," she says, like this is a business transaction that fell through. Maybe, for her, that's what all of this has been. "Is there anything we should discuss before you go?"

He's startled by that, and he's not sure why. He can feel the others stirring in his head, hands on his shoulders with support.

"Is there anything you'd like to discuss?" He asks her. Because if he can get out of this without talking about his feelings, he's going to take that option. Aaron feels this and laughs at him, half asleep, muffled by his pillow.

Chrissie hesitates. "Where did is go wrong with us?" She asked. "We should be perfect for each other. I mean, I can't say I didn't see this coming."

Robert shrugs. "We're just not right for each other," he says, trying to keep this as professional as she has been, even if this is all nothing but personal.

"How do you know?" She asks, turning completely to look at him from across the room. "How do you know that we aren't right for each other? We could love each other. We could be married and be content."

Mariana scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"It sounds like she actually wants to marry you," Keiyon says, observing her very closely.

"We should be more than content," Robert says, but it sounds suspiciously like Khaled when he says it.

"What if that's all we get?" Chrissie responds. "What if, in exchange for everything we get, all we get back is contentment, and never happiness?"

"Is that what your father told you?" Robert asks before he can stop himself. "Because it's not true. We can be happy." He takes a pause, and feels Aaron's hand in his. He feels the weight of his blankets on top of him and hears the bugs outside his window. He wishes he was there and not here. "We don't have to sacrifice being happy to be successful. And I want to be happy."

Chrissie blinks, and realizes that she and Robert are fundamentally different people. She straightens out her back and squares her shoulders. "I hope you can find that happiness," she says, and that's the voice she uses to close out business meetings.

"You, too," he says, and he means it.

He leaves his set of keys behind, and feels nothing but freedom when he shuts the door behind him.

 

  
* * *

 

  
He opens the door to his hotel room, and Aaron is sleeping in his bed.

It's a sight he could get used to.

He takes off his shoes and climbs into bed, wrapping his arms around Aaron, tightly, with the complete intention of never fucking letting him go.

Aaron shifts in his sleep, waking slowly and realizing what's going on. He smiles, and he looks so perfect it makes Robert's stomach flip. He can't look away from him.

"You're all mine now, are you?" He asks, still half asleep.

Robert smiles back at him, kissing his cheek and his jaw gently a few times, reveling in the fact that he can. "I always have been," he promises.

Aaron reaches up and runs his fingers through Robert's hair gently, taking in their closeness. "Soft lad," he teases gently, but he kisses Robert anyway.

 

  
* * *

 

  
Robert stays at the hotel for a few days. There's a few production things he has to do, a few papers he needs to sign, but he's done, and he's got time off. His agents are itching for him to pick another project, but he's taking a break.

He shows the cluster around LA a bit, taking them to his favorite restaurants and tourist attractions. He's seen so much of their worlds, the least he can do is show them around his.

Mariana and Rania like the glamour of it. They love how refined but gritty his town is. Khaled likes the upscale parts of it. Keiyon likes the artsy feel. Tammin likes the food, naturally, and it's the first time she's felt a sway from the diner. Alina hates the weather, and thinks the people are weak.

Aaron likes the weather. He likes the novelty of it all. He likes seeing faces he recognizes and likes to see the bustling city, and, mostly, he likes being with Robert in the City of Flowers and Sunshine.

It's a week later, a week after production ended and with Robert's relationship, that Aaron I s particularly busy at the scrapyard in the morning. He's got two cars to break down and paperwork Adam never filed. He kisses Robert goodnight and darts off early in the morning.

By the afternoon, he's exhausted. The cluster has been grinning at him all day, which had been far too annoying for him. It was like they were pleased he was so fucking busy. He takes the afternoon off, feeling grumpy about everyone else's great day. When his aching body lands on the sofa, he realizes that Robert's awake, which is surprising, because he knows Robert isn't working and it's still very early there.

Aaron stands beside Robert at the airport. He tastes Robert's Americano in his mouth and sees the sun rising above the airplanes. He looks at Robert, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Where are you going?" He asks, having had no idea that Robert was planning a trip. He feels Robert's heart racing.

Robert looks down at his ticket. Aaron looks, too, and reads the destination first. His eyes shoot up and he stares at Robert. "Manchester?" He asks, his voice raising. "You're coming here?"

Robert looks at Aaron and smiles with a nod. He takes his Bluetooth out of his carry on, slipping it into his ear easily. "I'm coming to you," he confirms, his voice warm and soft. "Technically, this is a long-awaited return to my hometown, but there's one, very specific, over-arching reason to come to Emmerdale village." His eyes meet Aaron's and his heart races even faster.

"You're coming here for me," Aaron breathes, almost not believing it. "No ones ever done something like this for me."

Robert smirks at his confession. "And no one else is ever going to get the chance to," he promises. "I'm hoping my grand gestures are just grand enough to keep you around."

Aaron smiles at Robert, a little dazed by him. "I'd stick around without them," Aaron swears.

"I know," Robert murmurs.

"You didn't have to do any of this," Aaron insists. "You've already got me."

Robert looks back and forth between Aaron's eyes. "Alright," he teases. "I'll just go back through security and return my ticket and not go through with this, shall I? My flight is about to board, I'm going to be there in ten hours. You're not talking me out of this."

Aaron smiles, and looks around at the cluster. "Did you all know?" He asks them, and they grin that same, stupid grin that they have been all day.

"You had no idea," Mariana teases breathlessly. She adjusts her hand wraps and goes back to her punching bag. Rania sneaks over and pinches his side affectionately, a wide smile on her face. She kisses both of their cheeks and disappears. Keiyon grins from across the terminal at his desk. He's been rooting for them since the start, and they both know it.

Beyond distant smiles, they're left alone, and Aaron can't stop staring at Robert. He slides his hand into Robert's free one and leans against Robert, his forehead on Robert's shoulder, and he can relax completely.

They're in the backroom of the pub, curled up on the sofa, wrapped up in each other. They're comfortable. The only thing better than this would be to not be split between two places. Before the day is done, that won't be a problem.

"I don't give a fuck what you say," he says softly, right in Robert's ear. "I'm picking you up when you get here, and you're staying here, with me."

Robert grins and holds Aaron tighter against him. "Good," he said. "I'm tired of my posh hotel room."

Aaron grins and kisses his jaw. "Don't forget, you're the son of a farmer," he teases.

Robert huffs and nudges Aaron, but smiles at him. "I can't wait to be in your arms," he murmurs, and Aaron can't wait to have him there.

He looks at the arrival time on Robert's ticket and sets an alarm for an hour before then.

Robert boards the plane, and Aaron lies on the sofa, easing himself from his already long day. The pair are curled around each other. Robert is tucked into the couch, his body halfway on top of Aaron's. Aaron is leaning against him from the open seat beside Robert.

(Robert definitely purchased the additional First Class seat for this exact reason. Neither of them said anything about this.)

They're woken up briefly when Liv comes home. They're barely blinking their eyes open when she comes in.

"Shit, sorry," she whispers. "I'm spending the weekend at Gabby's, but I'll be back tomorrow to see Robert." She grins and heads towards the stairs.

"You knew?" He asks, his voice caked with hours of being half-asleep. He doesn't get a response, so he turns to Robert. "She knew? How does she know but I didn't?"

Robert hesitates, a mischievous look in his eye. "Your mum knows, too," he admits. "I didn't want to just come over unannounced, so I had Liv ask her if it was okay."

Aaron smiles, but makes a face at him through it. "Since when are you so thoughtful and romantic?" He teases, leaning forward until their noses were brushing together.

Robert smiles back, and his eyes are as soft and warm as Aaron's are. "You're a better person than I am," he says, easily. "You make me a better person." He smiles at that little realization, and kisses Aaron, and he doesn't want to stop kissing Aaron.

Aaron sighs against Robert's lips and pulls back just barely. "I'm not a good person," he whispers, like it's a secret he's been carrying around. He can't look at Robert.

Conversely, Robert can't take his eyes off Aaron. "Why?" He asks. His fingers run across his shirt, above the scars that he knows are on Aaron's chest. "Because of these?" Aaron's eyes dart up to meet Robert's, just for a moment, before they're down again. "Because of what happened to you? Because you were in prison?" Robert's fingers tilt his chin up, and Aaron's eyes meet Robert's.

"None of that matters," he said. "None of that makes you a bad person. Aaron, you're the best person I know." Aaron blinks away, feeling shy suddenly, but Robert doesn't let himself get pushed away. "I'm serious. You're everything."

It makes Aaron's eyes return to Robert's.

Robert knows him. Robert knows every detail, every single moment of his life. Robert knows secrets that Aaron still had never told anyone else. And after all of it, he was still looking at Aaron like that. Aaron feels what Robert feels. Neither of them have ever felt anything like this before.

Their lips catch each other, and the plane catches just enough turbulence to jolt them. They're still close, a breath between their lips, when they settle back in.

They don't hear Liv leave, but she does, at some point.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Hours later, Aaron's alarm goes off and the captain announces they're preparing for final decent into Manchester. Aaron races out the door, and Robert is in the passenger's seat, going with him to the airport. Their hearts are thundering with excitement. Their heads are spinning. They're so close, they can feel each other in their shared air.

Aaron arrives at the airport at the exact same moment that Robert's plane touches down. Parking is terrible, naturally. He's pulling into a parking spot that is so fucking far away, Aaron is actually grumbling to himself, as Robert is deplaning. Robert is going through customs as Aaron walks through the airport doors. He sees, through Robert's eyes, where this hallway is leading him, and heads towards it.

And then, there he is. They're visiting, and seeing each other, in the flesh, and nothing else matters.

They're walking towards each other, stopping just a step away from each other. They're hesitating, favoring the moment of really seeing each other. They're so close, and their connection is so strong, and how is he real?

Aaron reaches up, he touches Robert's cheek, and the line where one ended and the other began disappeared.

They see each other in the mirror for the first time. They're across the lot from each other, trading longing smiles. They're brushing hands as they pass by each other. They're swapping stories about their lives. They're in Robert's hotel room. Their sharing their first kiss, their first moments. They're learning everything about each other, all at once, and they lose their breath.

They grab each other up in a very tight embrace, nestling their faces into each other's necks. They feel like they can breathe. The world feels more vibrant, and every bit of tiredness has completely fizzled away.

Eventually, and all too soon, they pull apart. Aaron smiles at Robert, and can see his freckles in the flesh. "Lets get out of here, ay?" He said, his voice soft and warm and just for Robert.

Robert smiles and nods. He kisses him, right there. It's soft, and too short, but better than any kiss they've ever shared, because it's real, it's not in the backs of their minds.

"I love you," Robert says, and Aaron feels it in his chest and his stomach and his whole body. He knows it. But hearing it, really hearing it with his ears from Robert's mouth, settles it straight into his bones.

"I love you, too," Aaron says.

 

  
* * *

 

  
The next day, after Liv has been home for a while and has been seeing Robert exactly how she imagined him, she makes a face at the pair of them.

They've been making eyes at each other all afternoon. Every brush of the hands and shared, meaningful glance doesn't go unnoticed. She thought Aaron was bad before, but it's way worse when she can see the pair of them in the same room.

"Are they like this all the time?" She asks the cluster, knowing that one of them will inevitably answer her.

She gets three texts simultaneously, all saying "yes" in different languages.

 

 

 

 


End file.
